Stay Street
This story takes place in Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia Pirate does not belong to me. My real-life best friend Dokidokidragons gave me permission to use him in this story. skyscrapers A sleek chocolate brown AviWing was perched on top of a skyscrape. The sun was sinking slowly below the horizon of West Nightcry. Her long tail was wrapped around her taloned feet. The sky was painted with magnificent pinks and oranges, and a warm breeze ruffled her delicate feathers. She looked down at the street below, empty as of now. Angling her wings down, she dove off of the skyscraper, relishing the sweet feeling of her wings slicing through the thick city air. She whooped and hollered as she slipped between buildings and flew completely horizontally through small alleyways. The tip of her wing splashed through a murky-watered fountain, sending an arc of brownish droplets splashing over the vacant streets. She tucked into a tight barrel roll and whisked through an abandoned train tunnel, her baggy white t-shirt flapping in the wind. Finally, she spotted the busted old movie theatre. She landed delicately in front of the door and swung it open. "Hey!" She shouted into the empty theatre. A bulky form moved from somewhere up on the old stage. A huge, dark blue SeaWing with green markings and flashes of gold on the edge of each gill rose from his seat. "Hey, Izzy." A deep voice said. The SeaWing bounded forward, his muscles clearly visible, even in the dark. He clapped her hard on the shoulder and caused her to teeter a bit. She rubbed her shoulder. "Heheh. Hey, Pirate." She replied. He grinned widely, exposing a few of his silver teeth. "Where have you been?" He asked, looking her up and down. "Went on a little fly." She replied, brushing a few leaves out of the feathers on her head. "Needed some fresh air, y'know?" She said. Pirate chuckled. A few other members of the gang had appeared now. One was a chubby pink RainWing with a loose-fitting leather jacket and baggy jeans. He had a foul-smelling sandwich clutched in one paw. Pirate and Izzy cast each other an amused glance. "What did you put on that poor sandwich, Jerry?" Pirate asked. The pink RainWing blinked at him. "Relish and cottage cheese, with a little ketchup. Why?" Jerry replied, his pink scales shimmering blue for a moment, before fading back to pink. "Dude, that's disgusting." Izzy said, scrunching up her beak-like snout. Jerry frowned. "Well, I'' think it's good!" He snapped. He took a big bite out of the sandwich, and a big IceWing sitting next to him scrunched up his snout. Izzy sat herself down on one of the aging theatre chairs, and it groaned under her. A tall SandWing approached, her venomous tail dragging over the floor. Her sharp black eyes scanned the perimeter before relaxing. Each of the gang members wore leather jackets, but Cactus's was ripped and had many patches stitched on to it. Her body was coated with black, decorative tattoos in the shapes of snakes and grotesque flowers, and she had loads of piercings. "Hello." Cactus said curtly, curling her tail around her feet. The IceWing, Narwhal, eagerly scooted closer to Cactus, who rolled her eyes. Pirate cracked his knuckles. "Listne, this big MudWing has been giving me trouble around the abandoned high school. Tried to rough me up the other day, though I'd say I won." He said icily. The gang members laughed, their chuckles echoing in the huge theatre. "She's the leader of that other gang. Think 'er name was... Alligator?" "We can beat her easily." Said a sharp-eyed orange RainWing. Her face was scrunched up in a smirk. Her jingling, chainlink leather jacket shifted as she stood up, and her tight leather pants squeaked a little. "Citrus, you know very well that we can't just fight a MudWing." Jerry commented, poking her ribs. Citrus hissed and shoved him away. "Says who?" Narwhal retorted, flicking his whiplike tail. Pirate rolled his eyes. "All of us could easily take out one MudWing. I took her out by myself." He said cockily, lifting his talons. "What, so only you could take her out? Is that what you're saying?" Citrus snapped, flaring her ruff. Pirate growled. "Well, maybe I am!" He snapped. Citrus let out a challenging roar and launched herself at Pirate. They were letting out shrill screeches and rolling around on the floor. The other gang members were laughing and cheering them on. Izzy snorted. ''I should be racing, not arguing over who gets to beat up some random MudWing. She thought grouchily. She kicked an empty beer can on the floor to get their attention. "Listen. Maybe we should just all relax and attack her all at once." Izzy snapped. "Or not at all." Jerry nodded. "I agree." He said, his mouth full of his weird sandwich. Citrus pinned Pirate's head the floor, but Pirate threw her off and she skidded over the rough old carpet. She let out a hiss and exposed her venom-spitting fangs. Cactus shoved her. "Lay off!" She snapped. Izzy growled. It was no use getting them to listen. She shoved the door open and flew out, her friend's yelling still audible behind her. She zoomed over and up, until she was flying higher than most of the buildings in West Nightcry. She crossed the border into East Nightcry and flew a bit lower the the ground. She watched all the other dragons below, a few looking up and watching her as she flew past. She made it to a small house in a huge neighborhood, though she knew which one to land at because the yard was full of junk. She landed at the front door and rapped on it. A skinny DriftWing answered, her saturated yellow scales catching the moonlight. "Hey, Spitfire." Izzy said. The DriftWing smiled. Her sail was a bright orange, with red swirls that looked almost like flames. Her sharp blue eyes caught Izzy's. "Hi. What brings you all the way out here?" She asked, flicking her tail. Izzy grinned. "Let's race." race ya "Race you?" Spitfire replied, her eyes narrowing. There was a stark grin on her face. "Sounds great!" She said, spreading her wings and whooshed into the air, her sails casting moonlit orange and red light all over the green grass. Izzy followed her eagerly. "Ok. So we start here, and the first one to Kami Plaza wins." Izzy said. Spitfire nodded. "Ready?" "Hah. I was born ready." Spitfire replied. Izzy thumped her on the shoulder. "Don't be so cheesy. Catch me if you can, slow slug!" She teased, rocketing herself forward with a powerful pump of her feathered wings. She cackled as she heard her friend's dismayed cry as she got her headstart. "Not fair!" She heard her squall. Izzy spiraled higher into the air, breathing in the crisp night air. Her wings slid easily over the warm wind currents. She tucked into a sharp nosedive and sliced through the updrafts like a knife through butter. Suddenly, Spitfire whizzed past her, laughing. "Don't get to cocky with your tricks!" Spitfire called. Izzy gasped incredulously and flapped to keep up. "Well, you won't win with that attitude!" Izzy yelled over the breeze, barrel-rolling past her. Spitfire hissed and a small flicker of flame danced on her snout. She felt the clouds leave small bits of condensation on her feathers as she whisked past one. The elegantly decorated Kami Plaza was visible now, the glittering lanterns were easily spotted in the dark of the night. Spitfire was flying right next to her, her sharp blue eyes reflecting the light of the lanterns below. Izzy zipped forward and skidded to a stop beside the fountain in the middle of the Plaza. "Disrespectful hooligans!" Snarled a haughty looking young NightWing. Spitfire clicked her teeth. "We were just having some fun," She said nonchalantly. "Ease up, you double-decker pig fart." Izzy snorted with laughter as the NightWing's jaw drop. "It's clear you two ruffians are from West Nightcry." She sneered. "Don't you know this is a sacred place? This is Kami Plaza, not Idiot Alleyway. Now move along." Spitfire rolled her eyes at Izzy and Izzy snickered. "Come on." She said, beckoning Spitfire along. The pathways were brightly lit with candles and lanterns. The Summer Festival was going to be soon. "We should stay in town for the Festival, eh?" She said. Spitfire nodded. "I hear it's pretty rad," She said back, kicking a pebble down the bridge they were crossing. Izzy grinned. A group of young dragons was clustered near the end of the bridge, playing marbles. One of them was a sleek, streamlined, blue, black, and white AviWing. His eyes were sharp and amber, and his snout was pointed like an arrow. "Ooh, looks like we got some competition!" Spitfire said with a smile. "Let's go see if they'll let us join in!" She said eagerly. "Hey!" She shouted out. One of them was a LeafWing, and his head popped up. The SkyWing next to him smirked. "Hey, look at the little Drifty!" The SkyWing said. The LeafWing and the AviWing chuckled. A skinny SandWing beckoned Spitfire to sit down. The SandWing shook Spitfire's paw. Izzy ran to join her. "Hey." She said. The SkyWing grinned. "Hello there. Name?" He asked. "Izzy. You?" She responded. "Ozone." He said, flicking his long orange tail. He gestured to the LeafWing. "That's Chlorophyll, the AviWing's Jay, and the SandWing is Javelina." Each of the dragons nodded politely. "My friend is Spitfire." Izzy informed them. The others were already starting a new round of marbles, and Spitfire was already getting buddy-buddy with the SandWing. Chlorophyll was laughing at her jokes. Izzy felt a stab of jealousy for some reason. That's my friend. She thought. "Hey, you're from West, aren't you?" Jay asked suddenly, looking her up and down. "Yeah." Izzy said, slightly ruffled. She lifted her head up, trying to look taller. "What's it to you?" Jay smiled. "Someone's got an attitude." He said teasingly, her face scrunching up into a smile. Izzy hissed. "Shut it." She snapped. Jay laughed and walked back over to sit by Spitfire and Javelina. Izzy growled. She sat next to the LeafWing who was telling some crazy story. "And then she slapped me and told me I had 'no manners.' I am so moving to West." Chlorophyll said, flicking his leafy tail. "You guys don't do manners there, right?" Spitfire laughed. "I only say 'please' ironically." She snorted. here comes the squad "Hey, we should go down to that new bar near the border of East and West," Javelina suggested. Izzy gulped. She had never been a big fan of bars, to loud. And too many drunk dragons. Chlorophyll had already hopped up and was dancing from foot to foot. "Yeah! Whatsit called again?" He said. "Ah! It's called The Edge." They all nodded, and Ozone punched Jay's shoulder excitedly and he laughed. Chlorophyll was cackling already. Spitfire looked excited. Well, surely if Spitfire wants to go, then it must be fun. Izzy thought confidently. Jay beckoned her, and she reluctantly followed. His blue feathers were puffed up against the wind. "You hoping to scout out some cute boys at The Edge, eh?" He said teasingly. Izzy grumbled to herself. "You don't even know me!" She hissed. "At all!" Jay grinned. "Relax, birdie. It was just a joke, don't get your tail in a knot." He quickened his gait and caught up to the others. Izzy was left behind all five new dragons. Spitfire turned around. "Hey, come on, pokey hedgehog!" She teased with a wry smile. Izzy rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with them. Ozone was whispering something to Spitfire and she laughed. Izzy was slightly annoyed. Whatever he's telling my best friend he can tell me. "Ozone. What are you talking about?" She asked nonchalantly. Ozone shrugged. "It was nothing. The Edge is just up ahead. Hey Chlorophyll, isn't your sister a performer there? You can get us in free right?" Ozone said. The LeafWing nodded. "Yeah. The guards know me well, though I can't say that Vines will be happy to see me." Chlorophyll said, scratching behind one of his ears. Ozone smiled. "Oh well. Your sister's pretty hot. Say, you think she'll slap me if I ask her out?" He teased. "Definitely." Chlorophyll replied with a mischievous grin. The others laughed. Izzy rolled her eyes. Boys were… so weird. Vines. Why do I feel like I've heard of her? She thought to herself. Ozone shoved open the door to the club as they approached. Noise was immediately all around her. Strobe lights were flashing. music was playing loudly, and dragons were packed like sardines in the building. A small, skinny pink dragon was DJ'ing. Her wing membranes were blue with white splotches, and the plated scales on her legs and arms were the colors of the rainbow. Hybrid. The word came to mind. "Attention, everybody!" The small pink dragon announced. She swished her tail, and Izzy saw it was curly like a RainWing's, but her horns and head shape said SkyWing. "We have a very special guest tonight. Queen of the Trees, Empress of Nature, miss Lady Vines herself!" The DJ cheered, her rainbow plate scales flashing through the spectrum rapidly. A beautiful LeafWing draped in flowing vines with white flowers growing all over them pranced onto stage. Izzy snorted. Show off. She thought. Everyone cheered. Ozone was next to her, his chest puffed out, like he was trying to catch her eye. "That's your sister?" Javelina said to Chlorophyll. Chlorophyll hissed. Izzy laughed softly. "Thank you, thank you! I'm honestly flattered." Vines said with a flourish of her tail. "You are going to be a fabulous audience, I just know it." gunshots Izzy rolled her eyes and Spitfire laughed. She seemed to be enjoying the company of these random dragons they had only just met. Vines's performance wasn't anything to gawk at. Sure, she was pretty, but she couldn't sing worth two hoots. No one else seemed to notice this flaw. The interesting little hybrid DJ even looked a bit bored. Ozone was completely entranced by Lady Vines, his dark yellow eyes scrutinizing her carefully. Suddenly the crack of a gunshot filled the room. Everyone froze. No one even screamed or tried to run. Lady Vines stopped in the middle of one of her creaky-sounding notes to watch. A bulky MudWing flanked by four other dragons stood in the doorway, her big green eyes scanning the crowd. Ozone was standing in the middle. His eyes narrowed and then his mouth dropped open in shock. "Alligator?" He said. The MudWing barked a laugh, pointed the gun at Ozone, and pulled the trigger. That's when the screaming started. Ozone's body collapsed in a heap, blood pooling out of a wound in his chest. Jay was the first to act, flinging his poisonous tail spines at Alligator. She dodged them expertly despite her huge size, and aimed the gun at him. He slipped out of the way, the bullet smashing a lightbulb. Dragons were squeezing out of windows and scattering into the streets, many on their phones with the police. "CALL 911!!" A young NightWing shrieked. Alligator turned and shot fire into the skinny NightWing's face, sending him reeling backwards and smashing into a table with a thud. The other dragons that had showed up with Alligator were running after the random guests, shooing them away, but not killing them. By the time the bar was empty of commoners, it was only Izzy, Jay, Spitfire, Chlorophyll, Javelina, and a very horrified Vines. "Alright, you worms. Where is Pirate?" The MudWing snarled. A tall SeaWing next to her snarled. "You better listen to her." He hissed. "Shut it!" Alligator snapped. The SeaWing dipped his head and edged away. She pointed the gun at Javelina. "Tell me!" She shouted. Javelina shook her head. "I don't even know this Pirate guy. I haven't even ever met him!" She said desperately. Alligator growled in frustration. She started to squeeze the trigger, and then Izzy leapt forward in one bound. She smashed into the large MudWing, barely managing to knock her over. While Javelina dragged Ozone under a table, the others were upon Alligator as well. She roared and screamed at the MudWing's followers as they swarmed over her and her acquaintances. The SeaWing that had snapped at Javelina smacked Jay hard in the face with his powerful tail and Jay screeched in pain. Izzy drove her beak-like snout in-between Alligator's scales to get to the skin. Blood oozed out of the wounds. She could barely hear over the growls and roars and hisses. "MY GUN! SHE HAS MY GUN, YOU FOOLS!" Alligator bellowed. The dragons looked up as they heard a pistol being cocked. Izzy was shocked to see Spitfire aiming the gun at Alligator. "Leave now. Or I shoot you." The DriftWing spat, the fin on her head flared to flash the orange and red colors. Alligator looked her up and down. "Spitfire, drop the gun!" She said, but soon enough, Izzy was choking on smoke as fire cascaded in heated clouds from Alligator's mouth. A huge explosion rocked the building and police dragons had already showed up outside. Izzy found herself knocked halfway across the room. She gripped her head, feeling blood trickle from a now pounding, throbbing wound. Alligator blew fire into the barrel of the gun. The bullets inside contain gunpowder… she blew up the gun. She blew up Spitfire! She thought frantically. Her eyes stung from the smoke and she could hear sirens coming from outside. The clouds of smoke were beginning to clear, but Izzy's vision was starting to fade, before everything turned black and she let her head drop to the glass-covered, blood-smeared floor. big mistakes Izzy woke up in the infirmary, in a quiet room with the hum of an air conditioner. The news was on on the small TV, turned down so low she could barely hear it, but the subtitles were on. "Last night, the biggest crime event of the year erupted, quite literally, at the Edge Bar between the borders of East and West Nightcry. Civilians ran into the streets as a large female MudWing with green-brown scales barged in with a gun and shot a SkyWing by the name of Ozone. According to one of our witnesses, a large fight erupted very quickly between a small group of the bar attendees and the MudWing herself. Many suspect gang activity has to do with the MudWing and her group. A witness who was in the bar when the MudWing arrived claimed that she was asking for someone named Pirate. Shortly after the fight began, a large explosion rocked the building. Police are investigating the cause of the explosion. Among the dragons arrested was a SeaWing by the name of Frigatebird, and an IceWing named Whitewash. A frantic search for the MudWing, who disappeared after a large explosion, has begun over the entire city. Among the victims of the attack were a LeafWing named Chlorophyll who was killed in the explosion, and Spitfire, a DriftWing, who police suspect was at the focal point of the explosion. Nine others were hospitalized, including five dragons who were involved in the incident. More on this strange attack next. Stay tuned." Izzy froze, warm tears spilling down her cheeks. Spitfire. Her chest imploded, and sobs began to escape her throat as she wrapped her feathered wings around her. The edges of her feathers were singed and blackened, with broken tips. Her eyes burned. Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)